


The Rumor (English Translation)

by ShiroTofu94



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroTofu94/pseuds/ShiroTofu94
Summary: There's a rumor spread through in Survey Corps, that Armin Arlert has a crush on Levi Ackerman.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Levi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	The Rumor (English Translation)

For those who were chosen to Levi’s squad, it was an honor and a challenge at the same time.

The training exercises were extremely hard and difficult even for someone strong like Eren. Let alone the one who was weak like Armin. However, luckily for him that he only had to attend those training exercises when Levi's in charge. And on the other days, he didn't have to attend. He would be in a strategy meeting with Erwin or join some experiments with Hange at the lab instead.

Even so, after those exercises, he still felt like he was dead.

"Run faster you brats. Do you think you can run away from those titans with that fucking speed of yours? You are even slower than a turtle!" Levi's command made everybody high up their speed with their painful legs. And right after Levi announced that they could rest, all at once felt onto the ground, barely breathing.

When Levi's appearance nowhere to be seen, Eren speaking between his breath.

"It looks like... Corporal Levi was... more difficult than usual." Eren talked to Armin but the one who replied was Connie.

"Maybe Corporal also has 'period' like women?"

"Pffffft." Everyone turned and saw Armin, who had just hardly breathing before, laughing.

"I didn't know that you will laugh with that lame joke, Armin." Jean couldn't believe that because he had always thought that Armin didn't have things called humor. The truth is, Armin always took jokes seriously. And Jean had experienced that before.

"Cough... Because... The imagination of Corporal in the opposite gender makes me feel so laughable?" Armin tried to keep calm but the more he talked about that, the more he felt funny himself. Not over yet, Eren added.

"I don't know how you guys feel but in my opinion, if Corporal turns to woman, it would be scared me out. I mean, Corporal Levi, the strongest soldier in humanity, dressing in skirt and puts on lipstick..." And with that, Eren just shivered himself, "No offense but just the imagination enough to make me feel terrified."

After hearing what Eren had just said, everyone all at once thought about that and then again, all at once shivered like him. Except for Armin. He couldn't stop laughing so hard. With that, Sasha just said.

"I could never understand someone who smarts like Armin. He kind of has a different sense of humor."

For the first time, they all agreed with Sasha. Even Mikasa had to nod.

______________

Soon after, they all forgot that small talk but Armin. He definitely couldn't get rid of those pictures out of his mind. Because of that, there was humor spread through in Survey Corps.

"Hey, Armin. Do you have a crush on Corporal Levi, don't you?" Suddenly, one day, while everybody has dinner, Jean asked.

"Pft." All at once, not only Armin but also Eren spitted out the drinking water in their mouth. Armin asked between coughing.

"Why did you ask that? Me, having a crush on Corporal Levi?" Wow, he was surprised by that question. And why did Jean think that he like Levi anyways?

"Well..." Jean stopped when he saw Mikasa, the one who was comforting Eren, glared at him. "Everyone said that."

"Yeah yeah. I know that, too. So, do you like him or not?" Connie immediately joined in.

"What? No! I don't like him!" Armin denied quickly. He still didn't understand why everyone had said that.

"I think I know why." Sasha swallowed her bread and said. "They said that you always blush when looking at Levi and try to avoid him. Not to mention that when you have to come to see him, you always tag along with someone."

When she finished, everyone fell into thinking. They thought about Armin's behavior and then they realized, Sasha was right. So they turned to stare at Armin as if waiting for his explanation. All of sudden, Mikasa sighed then said.

"Armin, I know that I have no right to interfere with who you like, except for Levi. That old midget is twice older than you. And, I don't trust him."

"She's right. You should choose someone who has the same age as yours!" Eren continued.

"Guys, calm down. I don't like Corporal Levi or have a crush on him or something like that. It's all misunderstanding."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really." Armin took a deep breath and said in front of everyone's expected eyes. "Do you remember the little talk we had the last time when we imagined Corporal Levi in woman form?" They all nodded before hearing him continued. "After that, I couldn't forget. So every time I see him, that imagination appears makes me couldn't help but laugh..."

With Armin's explanation, they all understood.

"So... Turns out those blushing was from holding back your laugh..."

After that, his friends were no longer had any questions. Nevertheless, the humor was still spread by the others because they didn't hear his explanation. And that humor came into Levi's ears.

Levi had always known, that all the humor wouldn't be trusted. For that reason, he decided, that he would come and ask Armin in person. All the things about himself, he wants to know clean and clear.

But like they said before, he had no chance to stay alone with Armin. There always had someone with him, those annoy brats, especially Eren and Mikasa.

Well, Levi didn't mind about that at all but he knew that Armin would be shy with people gathered around. And as a result, he would never speak out what he truly felt. Levi still didn't figure out that if Armin actually likes him, what was going to be with them both but at that time, he just knew that he wanted to hear his answer. And maybe, he hoped that the answer would be 'yes'. That turns out, Armin likes him.

_______________________

It seemed like that day was not Levi's day as he couldn't find Armin anywhere. It felt like Armin knew where he was to avoid him.

Yes, it was.

After Armin's friend knew the truth, they willingly helped him to avoid Levi. But at the same time, they all felt that his mind was somehow so weird. When they all forgot that so long yet he still remembered. Not only remembered but also obsessed with it.

Connie was on his way to mess hall when he met Levi. He was going to pass him before heard Levi called.

"Connie. Stay here. I have something to ask you.”

"Sure, Corporal."

"Do you know where Armin is?" Levi must be too depressed to ask someone like Connie. Of course, he had no hope with his answer and was going to leave when he saw his perplexed attitude. But then, he heard him said.

"He is... at the stable."

Though Levi didn't trust Connie in a little bit, he still came to the stable. And it was quite surprising that Armin was actually there. He looked like feeding horses.

Levi strode to right behind Armin when he just stepped out the stable and locked the door. Armin, at that moment, still humming the melody of some song in his throat, and when he turned around, facing him was Levi's face. He never felt so close to him like that before.

Armin startled. He instinctively wanted to run away but there was no way Levi could let that happened. He realized Armin's intent and instantly put both of his arms to the door behind Armin and prevented him from running away.

Armin embarrassedly looked away, not daring to look into Levi's face or said any words until he heard Levi's voice.

"Have you been avoiding me these days?”

His question made Armin mentally jump out of his skin, but on the outside, he still laughed nervously, trying to look calm and replied.

"N-no. Why do I have to avoid you?"

"Then look straight into my face and answer."

Levi waited for a moment but still, Armin refused to look at him. Levi kept on.

"Look at me!"

Armin knew that he couldn't avoid Levi any longer. 'Right Armin, you can't run away like this anymore. Be brave and deal with it.' He thought to himself and turned to face Levi. But, right after he saw his face...

"Pffft!" Armin couldn't hold back his laugh. Though he used his hand to cover his mouth as fast as he could, he failed...

Armin's reaction was out of anything Levi could guess. He never knew that Armin would... laugh like that.

But didn't let him ask them out loud, Eren's scream went through the air, breaking their current situation and put them on another awkward circumstance instead.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU OLD MAN! PUT YOUR HAND OUT OF ARMIN!!!!"

Mikasa who was standing right behind Eren stared at Levi and his both arms which imprisoning Armin. If a look could kill, then, Levi would be a corpse full of wounds and cuts currently.

Right after Levi retreat his arms, Eren quickly ran towards and pulled Armin behind him. He glared at Levi and inside his mind, he mentally cursed Connie for his stupidity a hundred times.

Eren knew that Connie didn't do it on purpose, it was all unintentionally. But he didn't know how could that be possible.

At first, Eren only ran to Armin since he was scared that Armin could be in trouble if he couldn't control himself and laugh into Levi's face, making Levi hate him and maybe he would punish him. But, he didn't expect that the first thing he saw was Levi imprisoning Armin in his arms.

Everybody knew Levi was much stronger than Armin in physical. If Levi had any bad intentions, Armin would absolutely submit to him.

At Eren and Mikasa's angry eyes, Levi still didn't care, he just spoke steadily.

"Old man?" They all knew that question was for Eren.

Eren was having some nervous but he still tried to be looked cool.

"What did you do to Armin? Why did you do that?"

Levi didn't keep asking him yet he didn't answer him either. He just said.

"This is none of your business."

"What-" What Levi just said made him madly angry. He even wanted to punch into Levi's face. So did Mikasa.

Armin realized the tension in the air then quickly spoke up.

"Everyone, calm down! Eren, Mikasa! Both of you just stay calm. Corporal didn't do anything to me. We just talked."

"That didn't look like talking to me. Don't be afraid, just tell me the truth. You know Mikasa and I will protect you, right? And, even Commander Erwin certainly won't ignore it." Eren said while staring at Levi but all he got was Levi smirking at him.

"No no, Eren. Listen. Corporal Levi just asked me why I had been avoiding him these days."

"Oh..." His answer made Eren cool down right away. Since he knew the reason, suddenly he felt bad for Levi. And since Eren didn't good at hiding emotion, what he thought in his mind showed up on his face. Even Mikasa had that emotion though it didn't show as clear as Eren. It made Levi confuse.

He turned his eyes to Armin and it looked like he decided something. Suddenly, Levi didn't want to know the reason. He had a feeling that what Armin was going to say is not something he wanted to hear.

"Corporal..." Armin took a deep breath, "Actually..."

________________________

After that day, Survey Corps once again felt confused. Because instead of Armin avoiding Levi, now it turned to Levi avoiding Armin.

And the rumor once again spread.

That, Levi Ackerman, the strongest soldier in Humanity, seemed like having a crush on Armin Arlert...

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think about it? Please comment and let me know if you like my story.


End file.
